Accidents happen
by Dark Fires
Summary: What happens when a crazy robber takes the people in St. Mike's hostage? someone's bound to get hurt Kyle Lily fluff REVISED AND COMPLETE
1. chapter 1

A/N: Alrightly guys this is the new and revised and not to mention complete version of accidents happen. I completely changed chap 6 and the end of chap 24 then added chap 25, 26, and 27 to finish the whole thing off. Oh and if you like it and feel like boosting my ego I really love reviewers! Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Absolutely nothing and I really don't feel like typing this for each chap so it counts for the whole fic

And so on to chapter one…

"Kyle, where the hell have you been?" Lily demanded an answer out of the doctor who had just walked into St. Mike's hospital.

"Traffic was terrible" Kyle responded as he went to go change into his scrubs.

"Your 30 minutes late!"

"Like I said. . ." Kyle sighed; he knew this conversation wasn't going to end any time soon.

* * *

He could hear the sirens coming closer to him as he ran down the dark ally. The sun was going to go down soon.

'Well this was just great' he thought 'all I wanted to do was rob a bank; get some quick cash'.

He reached into his pocket and carefully clenched his gun. He had brought it only as a precaution; he wasn't planning on getting caught.

As he exited the ally, and rounded a corner St. Mike's came into his view and he formulated a plan.

He could hear the sirens even louder now and he headed of towards the hospital.

* * *

"Please don't tell me that those sirens are coming here" Kyle pleaded to Lilly wearingly as they headed to the waiting room in the front of the building; they needed to inform the mother of the girl that they had be operating on that she would be fine.

"God, I hope not" Lilly responded while she opened the door to the waiting room.

"Now where are her parents?" Kyle asked scanning the room.

At that moment screaming could be heard coming from the main entrance.

"Looks like we were wrong about the sirens" Lilly said to Kyle as they rushed to the source of the screams.

BANG

"Was that a gun?" Kyle asked starting to get worried and as they reached the main entrance they found that Kyle was right.

A man holding a gun was standing in the front lobby, and he spun around to look at the two new people in the room; Lily and Kyle.

"Don't anybody move!" he ordered as pointed his gun at them.

The two doctors stood there stunted, police sirens could be heard right outside of the hospital and everyone in the lobby silently stared at the gunman.

"Come out with your hands up!" a policeman's voice came over a loud speaker.

The robber turned toward the door and looked at all of the police cars that now surrounded the hospital. Following his gaze Kyle found out where the robber had shot before he had gotten in the room. The upper glass part of the door was shattered.

When the phone at the front desk started to ring the nurse there was to terrified to answer it, so after about the fifth ring the robber walked over to the desk and answered the phone with an annoyed "What!"

After about thirty seconds on the phone with who Kyle figured was a police officer the robber yelled "No I will not let the hostages go!" and hung up the phone.

He then started to pace around the room mumbling things to himself.

Lily was getting frustrated. This was a hospital and she was a doctor she had better things to do than to be stuck here with a psycho robber.

When Lily took a step forward Kyle grabbed on to her wrist, he hoped that she wasn't planning on doing anything stupid.

Lily looked back at Kyle with a determined look on her face as she shook her arm free of Kyle's grasp.

"Look" Lily said in a calm voice as the robber immediately turned to face her at the sound of her voice. "This is a hospital and half of the people in this room are doctors and nurses and we. . ."

"Shut up! The robber screamed at Lily and pointed the gun at her. The robber's hands were sweating and the finger that he had on the trigger of the gun was slipping.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" he shouted.

Kyle couldn't just stand there and watch as this crazy man pointed a gun at Lily. He slowly stepped forward so as not to startle the robber, and in front of her.

"Ok can we just calm down, now how about we put the gun down" Kyle said cautiously.

The robber was not happy; first he had this girl telling him what to do now he had her boyfriend telling him what to do.

"Shut up!" he screamed again and shifted the gun from Lily to Kyle.

The robber was panicking he had the cops outside and these two annoying people in here. Everything was completely silent in the lobby and he noticed even the slightest noise in the room.

Then the phone rang, and the robber's finger slipped.

Everything was going in slow motion for Kyle: the robber pulling the trigger, the loud bang that came from the gun and then the bullet coming from the gun and into his lower left chest.


	2. chapter 2

Kyle was falling surrounded by darkness. Then he heard a voice, there was someone calling a name, his name and Kyle became conscious.

"Dr. McCarty, Dr. McCarty, Kyle!" Lily called to him as she held him in her arms on the floor of the hospital.

Kyle slowly opened his eyes to see the blurry form of Lily staring down at him. Kyle was brought to reality when he felt a piercing pain coming form his chest and he closed his eyes tight in pain and moved his right hand over his wound.

"Kyle, hey Kyle" came Lily's quite voice.

Kyle reluctantly reopened his eyes again.

"Come on Kyle you've got to stay awake, you've been shot" Lily said as calmly as she was able, trying to keep him calm as well, the last thing she needed was him going into shock.

Shot? He had been shot? Then every thing came back to him about the robber and the pain in his chest along with his labored breathing and the taste of blood in his mouth made since.

Lily glanced up at the crazed man pacing around the lobby and the gun that he still held in his hand, then she looked back down at Kyle.

"Kyle I need you to move you hand" Lily said softly so as not to attract the attention of the robber. "I need to examine your wound"

Lily was talking to him, but Kyle couldn't make out what it was that she was saying. But when he felt her move his hand, and lift up his shirt he understood what she was trying to do.

Lily could tell it was really bad just from looking at the bullet wound; Kyle had lost a lot of blood and judging from how hard it seemed for him to breathe the bullet had most likely punctured a lung.

Lily knew that if the cops didn't do anything soon Kyle wouldn't make it, and she just couldn't bear that thought.

* * *

"Now on to the weather" said the news reporter as Amy turned on the TV. 

Today had seemed like it would never end. She had, had a horrible day, and was looking through the case that she was working on when a report on the news caught her attention.

".a robber is holding hostages in St. Mike's hospital. Where there have been reports that a resident male doctor has been shot. Police are unsure if the man is still alive."

Amy stood frozen, 'could it be Kyle, was he even working today?' she keep wondering.

"Mom!" Amy called.

"Amy what is it." Maxine said worriedly as she hurried into the room. Then she noticed what Amy was looking at.

"Oh my god" Maxine said. "Do they know who it was that got shot?" She asked Amy.

"No" Amy responded.

"Then lets go" Maxine told Amy.

"Go? Go where?"

"To the hospital, Lauren's still at her father's right?" Maxine asked as she went to get on her coat.

"Y-yah" Any responded as she pulled on her own coat.

"Good now let's go and see if Kyle is alright" Maxine said as she and Amy walked out of the door.

* * *

Kyle was slipping in and out of consciousness and had lost all concept of what was going on around him. All he knew was that he was in pain and he wanted it to end. 

Lily had tried everything that she could to stop the bleeding but without having the right supplies she couldn't do anything. She knew that there was some internal bleeding and she had to get Kyle into surgery to get the bullet out.

But all she could do was wait for the police to take action. And it was frustrating for her as a doctor to just sit there and let Kyle die.

And it was even harder for her to fight back the tears that treated to come.


	3. chapter 3

Kyle was pulled into consciousness by a loud bang. He opened his eyes to see blurry forms moving all around him and he heard voices coming from every where.

'At last' Lily thought with relief, a police sniper had managed to shoot the robber in the arm that he was holding the gun, causing him to drop it. The police then stormed in and took charge, grabbing the gun.

It only took a couple of seconds for Lily to go into Doctor mode and she was yelling at nurses left and right to get them to help her while instructing others to help the robber.

Kyle was seeing things happen as if he were looking at a picture book with every other page missing. One minute he was on the floor in Lily's arms the next thing he knew he was on his way to surgery, and the last thing he heard was Lily's voice saying "Hang in there Kyle" before he was consumed by darkness.

* * *

Amy and Maxine were in the waiting room of St. Mike's waiting for news on Kyle.

There was so much chaos after the police had gotten hold of the robber that Kyle was already in surgery by the time that they found out that it was actually him who had gotten shot.

Lily was trying her best not to cry, Kyle would be fine she keep telling herself, and right now she needed to tell his family how he was doing.

So she bit down on her trembling lip, took a deep breath and stepped into the waiting room. There they where, Amy and Maxine.

They stood up and she walked over to them.

"How's Kyle?" Maxine asked.

"He's lost a lot blood in the long amount of time between when he was shot to when we were able to get him in to surgery and then close up the wound. The bullet also punctured his left lung but we were able to repair the damage. He's unconscious now and the next 42 hours will be critical. He's in the ICU right now and no visitors are allowed. I'll make sure that you'll be informed if anything changes" Lily reported.

She then turned around and walked out of the waiting room. She just couldn't stay in there and talk about how Kyle might not make it to tomorrow any longer and not cry.

Amy and Maxine were thrown into a whole new world of worry. Amy went off to call Bruce that she wouldn't be in to work tomorrow while Maxine called Peter.

Lily knew that there was no way that she would be able to get anything done in the ER with her mind so preoccupied so she made her way back to Kyle's room. She sat down on the chair next to him and listened to the machine monitoring Kyle's heat beat.

She picked up his hand and held it in hers and Lily could no longer hold back her tears. Sitting there next to Kyle crying she finally realized how much she would miss him if he left her. And then the question that she had been refusing to answer all day surfaced in her mind. Had she actually fallen in love with Kyle?


	4. chapter 4

Kyle's world was spinning. He had no feelings or thoughts. Then a faint beeping could be heard from far off. And as his world started to slow down the beeping got louder, and he started to notice a throbbing pain in his chest.

As Kyle slowly woke up he started to become aware of the hand that was tightly grasping his. Kyle forced open his eyes, but he quickly closed them back to the light that both welcomed him, and gave him a headache.

Lily was suddenly awoken when she felt someone squeeze her hand, and she pulled her head up immediately. 'I must have fallen asleep' she thought as she looked at her watch and realized that it was morning already and she had slept for almost two hours.

Then she thought about what had woken her up. 'Was it Kyle?' she asked herself as she checked how he was doing. Then she realized that she was still holding his hand, but when she tried to let go she felt Kyle hold on.

"Kyle?" she asked quietly, and she couldn't help but smile when Kyle's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey" she said as she brushed his hair out of his face.

Kyle first noticed the breathing tube when he tried to say something back but was unable to. He pointed to it weakly trying to get Lily to take it out.

"I'm sorry Kyle but that has to stay in for a little while longer"

Kyle was confused. What was he doing in the ICU? What had happened?

He was drawn from his thoughts when he felt water on his hand. He looked up at Lily to see that she was holding his hand between hers and crying in them.

Kyle's mind was fuzzy and he just didn't understand what was wrong. Why was he in the ICU, why was Lily crying, and why was he in so much pain?

Lily couldn't help it she had tried not to cry but seeing Kyle awake just reminded her more of how much she almost lost him.

Kyle squeezed her hand trying to comfort her, he hated seeing her cry, but all this thinking was making his head hurt. All he wanted to do was sleep, but Lily's voice caught his attention.

"I was so scared" she said between sobs, "I thought that I was going to lose you, and then never be able to tell you how I felt"

Now that caught Kyle's attention had she just said what he thought she said?She looked up from her hands at Kyle, 'Wait a minute what had she just said?' Lily thought as she frantically looked for a way out of this conversation.

"You should really try and sleep Kyle, we'll talk when you feeling better" Lily told him as she dried her eyes, "I have to go tell your family how you're doing"

Kyle desperately wanted to know what Lily meant by what she had said early, but he was too exhausted to argue and drifted of to sleep.


	5. chapter 5

Kyle was in a blissfully painless sleep but was pulled out by the feeling of being watched. He opened his eyes and saw Lily standing next to his bed writing on a clipboard.

"Hey sleepyhead" she said when she noticed that he was awake, "how would you like me to take that tube out?"

Kyle nodded as much as he was able to.

"Ok then, you know the drill"

After removing the tube Kyle started coughing and Lily feed him some ice chips from the bed side table.

"Thanks" he said roughly as she sat down next to him.

"How long have I been out?" he asked trying not to breathe to deeply.

"Roughly a day" Lily told him "So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I got shot in the lung" he responded.

"Your family was here earlier" she told him, "They were really worried about you. They stayed here all night until you woke up and I convinced them that you'd be all right and to go home." She paused "So you remember what happened?".

"Not much it's all kind of fuzzy"

Lily mentally let out a sigh of relief maybe he didn't remember what she had said and then maybe she could try and forget about it.

"However" started Kyle.

'Uh oh' Lily thought.

"I do remember what you said the other day about telling me how you felt, so spill it what did you mean?" Kyle said now suddenly out of breath but, he just had to know.

Lily didn't know what to say she didn't even know if she truly did love him or not. But then if she didn't why had she said that?

After a minute or two of thinking Lily finally responded.

"Well, at first I didn't know myself what I had meant, but after thinking about it I realized that I have always had feelings for you, but I guess that I didn't let myself know it, until I almost lost you"

Kyle was stunned was this Lily talking or was he still dreaming? Then when he took a beep breath and the waves of pain that were sent throughout his body told him that he was by no means sleeping.

"And I guess" Lily continued "What I meant was that, I was afraid that I would lose you without being able to tell you that I love you"

Lily could not believe that she had just said that. She hadn't meant to it just came out. Had she really just told him that she loved him? What could she do now, but wait for his response.

'Was this for real? Had Lily just told him that she loved him' Kyle kept thinking in disbelief. It wasn't that he didn't know how he felt about her he had loved her since he had first seen her.

"Lily" Kyle started, but paused when he heard sirens coming towards the hospital, then he continued "I, I love you too"

Lily didn't have time to respond or think about what he had just told her for at that moment a nurse rushed through the doors of the ICU.

"Dr. Reddicker we need you in the ER" she said as she hurried away.

"Kyle, I've got to go" Lilly said ran out of the door.

Kyle watched as Lily left with a slight annoyance, accidents always happened at the wrong time, but he was really too tired to be angry any longer and he fell back asleep.


	6. chapter 6

"Ma would you just get over it and call them already"

"Someone's going to have to tell them eventually, they would want to know if their own son got shot..."

"Peter you're not helping"

Kyle laid there, eyes closed, listening but not really understanding. The words that the people around him were speaking seemed to float through his mind keeping him awake. After a few minutes of concentrating, Kyle began to recognize the voices of the three people in the room. The elder female voice belonged to his aunt Maxine, the other female voice was his cousin Amy's and the male voice was his other cousin Peter's. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep but the loud voices prevented him from doing so. So Kyle had one option left and slowly allowed his eyes to flutter open.

"So tell me again why you won't call them" Peter was saying when Amy heard a moan from the other side of the room and looked to see Kyle finally wake up.

"Kyle" Amy said happily and walked over to him, followed by Maxine and Peter.

"How are you feeling" Maxine asked him.

Kyle looked around at his three family members overwhelmingly. He knew three people weren't allowed in to visit an ICU patient, 'Lily must have pulled a few strings' he thought.

"Like shit" he answered truthfully "What were you arguing about?"

The three looked at each other for a moment before Amy answered.

"Who had to call your parents"

Kyle raised his eyebrows, he hadn't thought of them.

"Well look who's finally up" came a vice from the doorway and everyone looked to see Lily walk into the room, "Hey Kyle, how are you feeling?" she asked, genuine concern written all over her face and in her voice.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kyle asked looking at Lily.

"Well it is an appropriate thing to ask someone who just happens to be in the ICU" Lily said writing on a clipboard. She then turned to the three other people in the room, "Now if you would excuse us Kyle needs to rest" and she lead them out of the room.

"Finally" Kyle said as he closed his eyes and relaxed, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"They've been really worried about you, you know" Lily said sitting in the vacated seat next to Kyle's bed, then whispered "And so have I, did you really mean what you said?"

"Did you?"

"Y…yeah, yeah I did"

He smiled, "so did I"

"I love you"

"I love you too."


	7. chapter 7

Kyle had been at the hospital for almost five days now but wasn't allowed to go home until tomorrow, and he just couldn't wait. It hadn't taken long for him to find out that he really did not like being a patient. The nurses that he would usually boss around were now constantly telling him what he couldn't do. It was always "You need to stay in bed and rest Dr. McCarty" or "you shouldn't be doing anything strenuous Dr. McCarty", they wouldn't let him do anything at all. And Kyle had this suspicious feeling that they were they were enjoying it, and he couldn't wait to go home. Dona was away visiting her sister, and he would have the place to himself.

When he looked out the door he saw Lily running by. He had wondered where the sirens that he had heard earlier had come from. But then why was he still hearing them? He had been hearing them for almost ten minutes straight and hadn't noticed.

That wasn't normal even by St. Mike's standards. Something really big must have happened, and Kyle knew for a fact that they were under staffed. He also knew how hectic things could get in the ER and he couldn't leave Lily there to handle everything by herself. He had to help her, he didn't care if every one else thought that he shouldn't be up he gave himself permission to; he was a doctor after all.

Kyle took a beep breath and slowly sat up and got out of bed after removing the IV's and monitors he was hooked up to. 'That didn't hurt to bad' he thought, but walking was a different matter, his chest was still sorefrom the surgery. He decided that he would just find out what was going on and then go from there.

He was wearing scrubs that he had convinced his friends down in the ER to get for him, and figured that someone would mistake him for working. When he saw a nurse hurriedly walking through the halls, that he didn't know, he stopped her and asked he what was going on.

"There was a huge fire in an office building nearby and the ER is in complete chaos" she said as she hurried off.

"Great" Kyle said to himself with a sigh. Lily needed his help, so he took another deep breath and started towards the elevator hoping that he wouldn't run into a nurse that would make him go "rest" some more. He had been "resting" for far too long.

When the elevator reached the ER Kyle found out that the nurse had not exaggerated when she said that it was in chaos, because chaos was the only word to describe what was going on.


	8. chapter 8

Kyle rushed out of the elevator to try and find Lily but from the look of things that seemed almost impossible. But by sheer luck he saw her at the other end of the room. And he ignored his pain to maneuver though nurses, who were too preoccupied to notice him, to get to her.

Lily was overwhelmed with work and she wished that Kyle could be there to help but she knew that he couldn't. She just took a deep breath and moved on to the next patient.

"Lily" Kyle called to her as he moved around a nurse to face her.

When Lily heard her name she looked and saw Kyle facing her.

"Kyle? What are you doing down here, you shouldn't be up" she said.

"I'm here to help you, and from the looks of things you really need it" he said while he looked at the front doors as some more paramedics wheeled in some more patients.

"So I can stay?" he asked, Kyle really didn't want to go back and just sleep. He didn't know if he would be able to stand just doing nothing and knowing that there were people just a floor below him that needed his help.

Lily looked from the door to Kyle's pleading face she knew that she needed the help but she couldn't stop thinking about Kyle's health. She didn't have time to think it over, the nurses were calling for her and there wasn't any time to waste.

"Ok fine you can stay, just don't strain yourself" she said as she hurried over the new patients, and Kyle hurried after her.

The rest of the afternoon went by extremely fast for the two, and before they knew it they were finishing up with the last few patients from the fire.

"Finally" Lily said as a nurse wheeled the last patient to the ICU. She let out an exasperated sigh and leaned up against the wall, in an exam room of the ER.

"I don't think we've ever had that many people come in at the same time" he said as he leaned on the wall next to Lily.

"There was that time with the 15 car pile up"

"I would have to say that, that comes in at a close second" Kyle responded.

"Come on you need to go and lay back down I don't even know why I agreed to let you help in the first place" Lily told him as she stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Come on you know that you needed the help, don't deny it" Kyle said as he started to walk after her but when he took a step pain suddenly shot through his wound and he would have fallen if he hadn't caught himself and leaned back on the wall. He tried to ignore it and walk to Lily but the pain was even worse now and he couldn't help but let out a moan that stopped Lily in her tracks.

"Kyle?" she questioned as she turned around to face him.

Kyle just concentrated on his now heavy breathing, while he grasped his wounded side. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"Lily" Kyle said as slowly slide to the floor.

Lily quickly walked over to him and asked, "Kyle what's wrong?"

"I don't know" he said through clenched teeth and moved his had to see blood.

"Great, it looks like you've torn your stitches" Lily said while she lifted up his shirt and examined his wound.

"Come on Kyle, can you stand?" she asked.

"Maybe with help" he breathed.

Lily gently helped Kyle stand up and walk over to a nearby gurney and helped him lay down. She stuck her head out of the room and called for a nurse.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Lily said sarcastically as she came back over to him.

"Nope I sure can't" was Kyle's response.


	9. chapter 9

"This is all your fault, you know that" Kyle said to Lily as she pushed the wheelchair that he was in back to Kyle's room.

"Me? Why is this my fault?" she asked as they reached the elevator.

"If you hadn't of let me stay then I wouldn't have ripped my stitches" Kyle said just trying to make her mad.

"You're the one who begged me to stay" Lily said playing along.

"Yah but you're a doctor you should know better than to let someone who just got shot a few days ago be up and walking around" Kyle said mater-of-factly.

"Really, and here I was thinking that you were a doctor too, but then again maybe you should stay here for a few more days..."

"What? Never mind I take it back it's all my fault" Kyle said really not wanting to stay a patient any longer.

"Nope it's too late I'll make sure that the doctor here tomorrow knows that your not supposed to leave for another few days" Lily said with a smile. Then seriously she said "besides, considering what just happened it wouldn't be good for you to be home alone"

"I won't be alone, Donna will be..." Kyle paused for a second, and then continued "Crap Donna left the other day to go visit her sister" he said as he let out a defeated sigh.

When they reached the room that Kyle was staying in Lily helped Kyle out of the wheelchair and lay down on the bed.

"You know Kyle, there could be another option" Lily said as the she yawned and sat down on the end of the bed. "You could stay at my house until 'yawn' its safe for you to be alone or until Dona gets back" Lily knew that she would regret asking later but right now she was too tired to care, and she couldn't let him stay here and be miserable.

Kyle was shocked by Lily once again and figured that she must be really, really tired if she were offering to let him stay with her until he recovered.

"That would be nice" Kyle said questionably as if he didn't believe her, but with a tired smile.

Lily smiled back and stood up to leave with yet another yawn, but felt Kyle lightly grab her wrist.

"Come on Lily, we're both exhausted just lay down and get some sleep you're off now anyways"

Lily knew that she shouldn't, that it wouldn't look right, but it was so tempting and she couldn't resist. So she sat back down and lay down next to Kyle.

He put his arm around her and they both drifted off to sleep.


	10. chapter 10

"Do I have to?" Kyle wined.

"Yes, do you want to tare your stitches again?" Lily said annoyed as she wheeled the wheelchair next to the bed.

Kyle took one look at Lily's face and knew that there was no way to win this fight. He just didn't want to be humiliated by the nurses at the front desk who for some reason enjoyed being able to tell him what to do a little too much. Not to mention that they would always look at him then turn away fast and snicker between themselves in some inside joke between them.

"Fine" Kyle said, and with Lily's help got up and sat down in the chair.

When they made it to the lobby Kyle tried his best to just ignore the nurses as they shared their joke and laughed at who knows what.

They went to Kyle's apartment first for him to pick up a few things then reached Lily's apartment easily enough but when she started to look for her keys they reached a small problem.

"Uhh... Kyle" Lily started.

"Don't tell me" Kyle said.

"I can't find my keys"

"I told you not to tell me" Kyle said with a sigh.

"I'll go and look in my car, you just wait here" Lily said as she headed of towards the stairs.

As Kyle waited for Lily to come back he couldn't stop thinking about her. And while he was thinking about her he started to notice that he was getting light headed, probably from going up all of the stairs to get Lily's apartment.

"Found them" Kyle heard Lily say as she came back up the stairs.

She unlocked the door walked in and held the door open for Kyle. But once he stepped in the door he started to sway back and forth.

"Are you alright Kyle?" Lily asked.

"Just a little dizzy, that's all" he said, but when he took another step he started to loose his balance and fall.

Lily was quick to step forward and try and catch Kyle but he was too heavy and they fell to the floor.

Kyle had closed his eyes when he started to fall and when he opened his them he found that he was laying on top of Lily and was staring into her eyes.

Lily was shocked to have Kyle lying on top of her and wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Then suddenly Kyle leaned down and kissed her. Lily was stunned at first, but after a few moments she leaned in and deepened the kiss.


	11. chapter 11

Ring...Ring

When Kyle's cell phone started to ring he and Lily pulled apart and sat up on the floor. They stared at each other for a few moments before Kyle started to search his pockets for his phone.

"Hello" Kyle said when he finally found it.

"Kyle?"

"Aunt Max?" Kyle said a bit confused.

"How are you?" Maxine asked.

"Fine..." Kyle said unsurely he knew that tone in Maxine's voice, it meant that she wanted him to do something, "How did you know that I was back from the hospital?"

"Well I didn't and that's why I called" she told him, "I tried your calling your apartment first but there was no answer so then I tried your cell"

"Oh, I'm staying with Lily for a few days; it was the only way that she would let me leave the hospital"

"Well since you are out why don't you and Lily come over for Amy's surprise birthday party tomorrow"

"Uhh... sure" Kyle said.

"Great come by around four" Maxine said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lily asked and stood up.

"That was my aunt" Kyle said as he stuffed his phone back into his coat pocket.

"How'd she know that you were out of the hospital?" Lily asked.

"She said that, that was why she had called, and now she wants us to come over tomorrow for Amy's birthday party" he told her as he eased his way up off of the floor and on to the couch.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lily asked.

"It might turn out to be" he told her.

"And why's that?" she asked walking out of the room and into another.

"You've never seen my whole family together before, there is so many things that can go wrong" he said as he followed her into the other room.

"This is the guest room" Lily told him as she turned on the light, "you'll be sleeping in here and the TV gets cable but if I get the bill at the end of the month and its chocked full of porn charges I will hunt you down"

"Hey you know me better than to do that" Kyle said offended as he walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Oh please, you're a man all men do stuff like that" Lily sad while she sat down next to him.

"Not all men" Kyle said with a yawn as he lay down putting his head in Lily's lap.

He was exhausted, and his side throbbed from falling. Now he knew first had why you're not supposed to do anything strenuous after getting shot. Kyle caught up in his thoughts didn't notice himself close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

Lily just watched Kyle sleep and she couldn't stop herself from running her hand through his hair and thinking that she actually might not regret having Kyle stay with her for a while.


	12. chapter 12

Lily woke up to the sound of a crash and yelling voices. She looked down to see Kyle still sound asleep in her lap. So she carefully shifted his head on to a nearby pillow, and slowly but quietly made her way out of the guest room.

Lily walked through the living room and to the front door. She unlocked the door and stuck her head out to see her neighbors, the Jacksons, form across the hall having a huge augment. It looked like Mrs. Jackson was throwing her husband out again. This was no big event it happened at least once every week and by now Lily and her other neighbors were used to it.

"I HATE YOU, GET OUT!" Mrs. Jackson yelled and she started throwing her husbands belongings out of their apartment.

Lily had just enough time to duck into her apartment and shut her front door as a large suitcase came flying her way, and there was thump as the suitcase hit.

Kyle was awoken by a loud bang and he opened his eyes to find that Lily was gone. He sat up wincing at the pain in his side, as his stitches protested the movement. Kyle made his way out of the guest room looking for Lily, but she was no where to be found.

Just as he reached the living room Lily came in the front door.

"Where did you go?" Kyle asked with a yawn.

"Nowhere, just trying to keep my neighbors from killing each other" she told him plainly.

"Ok" Kyle said a bit confused, "why were your neighbors trying to kill each other?" he asked as he pored himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Nobody really knows for sure" Lily said as she also poured her self a cup of coffee and sat down next to Kyle. "So" she said "tell me about this crazy family of yours"

* * *

"How about this one?" Lily asked Kyle as she handed him yet another birthday card.

Kyle and Lily had decided to stop by the drug store on their way to the party and get Amy a birthday card.

"I don't think that Amy will see the humor in this" Kyle told her with a smile as he handed her back the birthday card that had Spongebob saying "have a happy fifth birthday!"

"But it fits her so well" Lily said barley able to control her laughter.

"Just because she can act like she's five years old doesn't mean that she is" Kyle said and they both started Laughing, but Kyle quickly stopped when it made his injured side hurt. "Owww, stop don't make me laugh it hurts" Kyle said still smiling.

"Sorry" Lily said also smiling, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Let's just get this one" Lily said and she handed him a simple card that said "happy birthday" and was covered in flowers.

"Perfect" Kyle said as he took the card and they made their way up to the front of the store to pay for it, then he looked at his watch "But we'd better hurry it's almost three thirty, and the party starts at four"


	13. chapter 13

"So are you ready to meet my crazy family?" Kyle asked Lily as they walked up to the front door of the Grey home.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Lily said.

Kyle opened the front door and as he and Lily walked in they ran into Maxine.

"Hello Kyle, it's good to see you up and around" she said with a smile then turned to Lily, "And Lily it's good to see you again" then turning back to Kyle, "Peter and Gillian are in the kitchen with Ned"

"Ok" Kyle said, and he and Lily headed off to the kitchen, but not before running into Lauren first. Her view was obstructed by the numerous presents and she bumped into Kyle's leg.

"Hey Cousin Kyle" she said in her annoyingly high voice, as she hurried off on her way.

"Hi Lauren" Kyle said to her retreating back, and Lily looked at him questioningly, but Kyle just shrugged.

When they reached the kitchen they saw that it was very brightly decorated, along with the dinning room. Different colored streamers hung from the ceiling and there was a big banner above the dinning room table that said in bright letters 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.

"Hey Kyle" Peter said when he noticed the two of them had entered the room.

"Hey Peter, Gillian this is Lily" Kyle said introducing her Lily.

"Hey" Lily said as she gave a small wave.

"Hello Lily and this is Ned" Gillian said smiling, and then Maxine followed by Lauren hurried in to the room.

"Shh Mom's here" Lauren said as she turned off the lights.

The next sound heard was the front door opening and closing.

"Ma, Lauren I'm home" Amy's voice could be heard throughout the silent house. "Anybody home?" they heard her yell, and could hear her foot steps getting closer.

Amy walked into the kitchen, turned on the lights and she was immensely surprised when everyone shouted a big "SURPRISE!"

As Amy looked around at her family and decorations that were everywhere she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

They were all sitting in the brightly lit dinning room happily eating cake, when Lauren casually asked "Cousin Kyle, how did you get shot?"

All heads turned to Kyle no really had heard what had happened but Amy interrupted, "Lauren I don't think now's the time..."

"Well Lauren I don't remember exactly what happened" Kyle went on as if it were no big deal, ignoring Amy, "Just hearing a gun go off, going to the front lobby, where there was a bank robber with a gun...and the next thing that I remembered was waking up in the ICU" Kyle said as he continued to eat his cake.

The room was silent for a while until Ned, who was sitting in his highchair between Peter and Gillian, decided that it would be funny to grab a clump of his cake and through it in his dad's face.

The entire room, including Peter burst out laughing as the icing slowly slid down the side of Peter's face.

Lily who was sitting next to Kyle looked over at him and saw that even though Kyle was laughing along with everyone else he had a look of pain in his eyes but it looked as though she was the only one who noticed.

Peter meanwhile scoped a hand full of the cake off of his face and attempted to through it back at his son, but he missed and hit Amy in the face.

Amy was stunned for a moment but quickly recovered and she picked up a handful of her own cake and screamed "FOOD FIGHT!" as she threw it back and Peter who ducked causing it to hit Gillian, beginning an all out war.


	14. chapter 14

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side" Kyle said jokingly to Lily from their hiding place under the table, as she hit him square in the face with a portion of her cake.

There was cake and icing flying everywhere, the walls and everyone in the room were covered in it. Kyle's family was running around the room screaming and laughing and some were ducking and hiding behind the table.

"Since when are there sides" Lily said as she laughed but was stopped as soon as she tasted cake, and she smeared icing out of her eyes.

Now it was Kyle's turn to laugh at Lily when she tried to wipe the icing out of her face but only succeeded in smearing it into her hair.

Lily couldn't help but also laugh at herself knowing that she must look just as ridiculous as Kyle. But she stopped when she heard a beeping coming from one of her pockets, and after searching for a while finally pulled her pager out of her coat pocket.

Right after Lily had found her pager Kyle heard his go off but it was on the other side of the room, and with the cake war still going on it wasn't going to be easy for him to get to it without getting even more cake and icing on him.

"Great!" Lily said in displeasure.

"What?" Kyle asked figuring that he was getting paged for the same reason that she was.

"It's from the hospital '911'" she said then with a weird look asked "is that your pager going off?"

"Yeah" Kyle said with a sigh.

"Wow they must be really desperate if they're paging you" she said, "I guess we'd better hurry up and get down there" she paused for a minute "But how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Good question" Kyle said.

After a moment of thinking Kyle stood up from where he and Lily where, only to immediately have everyone in the room pelt him with cake as he loudly said "time out!" When his family stopped trying to turn him to a human cake he said "Lily and I have to go down to the hospital so if you wouldn't mind we'd like to leave without getting any more cake on us"

"Ok, bye Kyle" Amy said as she popped up from behind a chair only to have everyone now start to through cake at her.

"Bye Kyle, bye Lily" everyone said still trying to cover Amy with cake, as Kyle got his coat and made his pager stop beeping and found that it was the hospital paging him.

"Happy Birthday Amy" Kyle said as he and Lily left, and the cake war ragged on.

"Great, we get to go to the hospital covered in cake" Lily said as they walked to Lily's car.

"It could be worse" Kyle said getting in the passenger seat.

"And what's that?" Lily questioned as she put her keys in the ignition.

"We could be...Um...Uhhhhh... I'll tell you when I think of it" Kyle said smiling.

"You do that" Lily said also smiling, she had to admit to herself that it was pretty funny.


	15. chapter 15

Kyle and Lily entered the ER of St. Mike's and were amazed that it was actually possible for it to be worse than it was when that office building had caught on fire.

As soon as they came through the front door their fellow doctor, Mike hurried up to them looking tired and worn out saying "Thank god you're here", but when he saw Kyle he looked shocked

"Kyle what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, then smiled and let out a small laugh when he realized that they where both covered in something creamy and pink, "And what happened to you two?"

"It's a long story, but I got paged" Kyle said to Mike like he should know that.

"What? I specifically told Lloyd not to page you!" he said getting mad then turned to Lily "And you let him come?"

"Hello I'm still here and have you taken a look around we don't exactly have time to be standing around talking" Kyle said.

"Kyle you got shot a few days..."

Lily cut him off "Mike have you forgotten that I'm your boss, and undoubtedly Kyle wouldn't have let me come without him even if he didn't get paged so lets stop this discussion right now and get to work. Now tell us what happened."

"You're not going to believe this but there was another fire" Mike said.

"What is there some pyromaniac going around everywhere setting fires?" Kyle said as the three of the rushed to help the numerous people in the hospital.

* * *

"I didn't think it was possible, but that fire was actually worse than the last" Lily said as she and Kyle walked into her apartment.

It was almost two in the morning when things had finally calmed down at St. Mike's, and as soon as Mike and the other staff had things under control he had made sure that he personally had sent Kyle home.

"I think that for once I have to agree with you on that" Kyle said.

Lily was running her hand through her matted hair trying to get out the pink cake and icing when she said, "I feel so nasty; I'm going to go get a shower"

"Alright, I think that I'm just going to go lay down" Kyle said as he headed to the guest room and Lily to the bathroom.

Lily walked out of the bathroom now cake free and dressed in her pajamas, her wet hair dangling in front her face. She decided to go check on Kyle before she went to bed, she didn't that he had looked too great on the way home from the hospital, or at Amy's party.

When Lily entered his room she saw that Kyle was tossing and turning in his sleep. 'He must be having a nightmare' she thought, and turned on the light and walked over to the side of the bed kneeling down next to him.

"Kyle, hey Kyle" Lily said as she shock his shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

But when Kyle didn't respond and Lily noticed the beads of sweat running down his face she got worried and placed the back of her hand on Kyle's forehead. But as soon as she did Kyle sat straight up panting, and he moaned closing his eyes tightly as the sudden movement caused his wound to throb in pain.

"Kyle?" Lily questioned as she got up and sat down on the bed next to him.

Kyle didn't say anything back, or open his eyes; he just ran a shaking hand through his tangled hair. After a few moments he inhaled deeply and slowly opened his eyes to Lily's worried face.

"Lily?" Kyle said.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah" he took a deep breath, "just a bad dream"

"Probably caused by your fever" Lily said, "You've been pushing your self too hard Kyle; your body can't take it"

Kyle just sighed he knew she was right even though he didn't want to admit it right now, and he didn't doubt that he had a fever, he didn't feel that great. It was just that, that nightmare had felt so real; he could almost feel both his and Lily's blood covering his hands...

Just thinking about it made him shiver.

"Why don't you lie down, and I'll go and get you something to take your fever down" Lily said noticing that Kyle looked pale.

Kyle watched her leave but he didn't lie down, he just stared after her, as the image of Lily and him lying on the ground covered in blood, flashed through his mind.

"Kyle?" Lily said as she waved a hand in front of his face and Kyle snapped out of it.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked as she handed him two aspirin and a glass of water.

"Yeah" Kyle said after he'd swallowed the aspirin and set the glass on the nightstand.

"Now you should get some sleep" Lily said concerned, as she placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

Kyle, too tired to fight her laid back down, and watched Lily as she walked over and turned off the lights.

Lily then walked back over to Kyle to say goodnight but found that he was already asleep. She watched Kyle as he slept calmly for a few moments then started to get restless.

Lily couldn't stand to see Kyle being tormented by his own dreams. She sat back down on the bed and when she put her hand on his shoulder he calmed down. So she crawled under the covers next to him, and rapped her arms abound him, reluctant to ever leave him.


	16. chapter 16

Lily yawned as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured some of the steaming liquid into a mug. Then sat the pot back on the counter and slowly made her way to the guest room of her apartment.

She cracked open the door and peered in, Kyle was, surprisingly sleeping peacefully. Lily had spent most of the night trying to calm him down and tare him from his nightmares. She watched Kyle as he lightly stirred, 'probably waking up' Lily thought, walking in the room and sitting down on the side of Kyle's bed as she began to stroke his hair.

Kyle's eyes slowly opened then he blinked a few times before looking up at Lily.

"Hey" He said and smiled, "what a nice way to wake up"

"Hey" Lily said smiling back, "are you feeling better?" and she once again put her hand on Kyle's forehead.

"Yah" he said as he yawned and sat up.

Lily didn't think that it felt like his fever had gone down at all but his words did make her feel better, but then again he could always be lying.

"What?" Kyle said to the questioning look that Lily was giving him, "Really I'm fine".

And to prove his point Kyle started to get up but Lily stopped him.

"I don't think so Kyle, the last time you were up and running around you tore your stitches" she said.

"Actually it was the first time that I was up and running around that I tore them" Kyle said matter-of-factly.

"And this time you got sick" Lily countered.

"What, I told you I'm not sick" Kyle said stubbornly.

"Oh, I believe the thermometer will say otherwise" Lily said as she got up and went to find the thermometer.

"But..." Kyle said after her, he hated when she was always right and he knew that she was.

"Alright Kyle say awww" Lily said coming through the door thermometer in hand.

Kyle just sat there refusing to let Lily prove herself right... again, but when she glared at him, Kyle rolled his eyes and did as she asked.

"Hah just like I though, 101 degrease. You know what that means" Lily said looking at the thermometer.

"Let me guess you get to play doctor and wear one of those mini-skirted nurses outfits?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Only in your dreams, it means that I was right" she said triumphantly, and Kyle sighed in defeat.


	17. chapter 17

"Not again!" Lily yelled as she heard her pager go off.

Kyle just watched as Lily got up and started searching the room for her beeping pager. When she finally found it and saw who was paging her she frowned.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Can't they survive one day without me?" she said with a sigh as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her keys.

"Wait I'm coming with you" Kyle said starting to get out of bed, but Lily grabbed his shoulder.

"Not this time" she said forcing him back down.

"But" Kyle protested.

"I'm going to the hospital" Lily cut him off, "and your staying here and sleeping" she said as she headed to the door.

"But" Kyle said again.

"No buts you aren't coming, you're sick" Lily said opening the door.

"But..." he said once more but Lily was already out the door.

* * *

Lily was just getting ready to leave the hospital when Lloyd stopped her in the hall.

"What do you want now Lloyd?" she asked and kept walking.

"Didn't you hear the news?" he asked.

"What news?" Lily asked really not interested.

"Remember the psycho who came in here the other day and shot Kyle?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yeah..." She said looking at him like he was an idiot; did he really think that she was going to forget that anytime soon?

"Well it was on the news today that he escaped from jail" Lloyd told her.

This new information startled Lily but she didn't let it show, "So what, it doesn't have anything to do with us"

"You aren't the least bit concerned...?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Lily asked when they reached the door and she didn't wait for his response before she left.

Lily had been thinking it over in her mind the whole car ride home from the hospital. It actually really did worry her man who had shot Kyle was now out rooming the streets and she didn't know how Kyle would take it, so she had come to the conclusion not to tell him. If he found out later that would be fine, but he didn't need to know just yet.

When Lily entered her apartment the first thing she saw was Kyle asleep on the couch in the living room with the TV blaring. She smiled, walked over turned off the television, then went and got a blanket and draped it over Kyle's still form, noticing as she did so that he still had a fever.

'Yeah' she thought 'he definitely doesn't need to worry about it just now'.


	18. chapter 18

"No, stop" came Kyle's mumbled words to Lily's sleeping mind and she immediately sat up.

She looked around and realized that she was in the living room, sitting in the chair next to the couch. She had come home from the hospital around noon to find Kyle asleep, it was now almost three and Kyle still hadn't woken up. Lily knew that, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it didn't stop her from worrying.

"Lily..."

Kyle's rough voice followed by a cough and a moan cut through Lily's thoughts, and she hurriedly got up and knelt down by the couch. He was having another nightmare and was tossing and turning in his sleep again.

"Kyle, its ok I'm right here" Lily said softly running a hand through his hair, and in doing so noticing that his fever had gotten higher.

Kyle was slowly being pulled from his dreams and into reality by Lily's voice. In his hazy mind he could feel Lily's hand going through his hair.

"Lily?" Kyle asked with a cough opening his eyes.

"Yeah Kyle it's me" She said, "How are you feeling?"

Kyle was about to respond when he started into a coughing fit.

"I'll be right back" Kyle heard Lily say as she disappeared from his view.

"Here drink this" Lily said as she Lifted head and helped him drink the liquid.

Kyle expecting it to be water eagerly started to drink whatever was in the cup but when the nasty taste entered his mouth he had to fight the urge to gag.

"What the hell was that?" he asked bitterly.

"Relax it was only cough syrup" Lily told him, and then said "here" as she handed him a glass with a straw in it.

But Kyle just looked at it doubtfully.

"Don't worry it's only water" she said with a small smile.

Kyle took a small sip and found to his relief that it was in fact water. When he finished he handed the glass back to Lily and shut his eyes. His head was pounding and his side throbbed. On one hand Kyle wished that he could go back to sleep where his pain was gone, but on the other hand he had no desire of revisiting his nightmares.

Kyle reopened his eyes when he felt something cold and wet on his forehead, and he saw that Lily had placed a cold washcloth on his forehead, and he looked up at her questionably.

"Well I have to get your fever down somehow and I know that you aren't going to let me give you anything more powerful than an aspirin. Now say awww" Lily said picking up the thermometer.

After taking it out of Kyle's mouth Lily frowned.

"What?" Kyle asked hoarsely.

"102...your temperature's going up" there was a pause.

"So that explains why I feel so crappy" Kyle said breaking the silence and causing Lily to smile a little.

"Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep" Lily said sympathetically.

"Sounds good to me" Kyle said with a yawn.


	19. chapter 19

Kyle awoke to the smell of someone cooking, and he opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to allow his eyes to focus.

"Well look who's finally awake" Kyle head Lily's voice say and he looked behind him to see her walking towards him carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it, "are you feeling any better?"

"Some" Kyle said, surprised at how rough his own voice still was.

"I thought you might, your temperature seems to have gone down a little" Lily said with a slight smile, "are you hungry?"

Kyle wasn't really all that sure that he could eat anything, but he knew better than to argue with Dr. Lily Reddicker.

"Sure, I guess I could eat" Kyle said.

"Good, I made you some soup" Lily said still smiling, and Kyle forced a smile also.

Lily got some more pillows and used them to help prop Kyle up so that he was sitting. She then placed the tray in Kyle's lap, sitting down next to him.

A few bites was all that Kyle could stand to eat and luckily he was saved from the inevitable argument with Lily about how he hadn't eating anything since yesterday when the phone rang and Lily got up to answer it.

"Oh, great where'd the phone go?" Lily said looking on the table where the phone should be but wasn't.

"Just let the machine get it" Kyle suggested setting the tray on the coffee table.

And after about three more rings Lily's voice could be heard as the answering machine picked up.

"You've reached Lily Reddicker I'm not here right now leave a massage at the beep"

Beep.

"Hey Kyle its Amy. I tried calling your apartment but there wasn't an answer, then I tried you cell but it was turned off, so I called here remembering that you were staying with Lily. But anyways I called to ask you how you were doing I just heard the news about how the guy who shot you escaped from jail and wanted to see if you were alright. So I'll talk to you later, bye"

Kyle was shocked he hadn't heard anything about what had happened to that psycho, and the thought that he was out there roaming the streets wasn't a comforting one.

Lily watched Kyle as he processed what he had just learned in his head, she didn't know how he was going to react to the news, one of the reasons she didn't tell him herself.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked Kyle after a few moments.

"Not really" Kyle said now a little scared.

"Hey I really don't think you should worry too much about it" Lily said reassuringly.

"Why don't you seem too surprised by this?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"Uhh" Lily started "because Lloyd kind of told me this morning"

"What!" Kyle said getting mad, and standing up so that he was eye level with her. "Why didn't you tell me!"

Lily just looked at Kyle she had, in some way expected him to be a little mad at her for not telling him.

"Whoa" Kyle said moving his hand to his head as his whole world started to spin, then everything went black.


	20. chapter 20

'Not again' Lily thought as she hurriedly stepped towards Kyle and grabbed him around his waist as he started to fall forwards.

Luckily this time though Lily was prepared and was able to slowly ease Kyle back down and on to the couch with out falling. Then Kyle started to shiver and she felt his forehead and found that his fever had gone back up. So Lily replaced the cold washcloth on his forehead and covered him with a blanket.

Kyle then gave a small moan and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" Kyle asked the two Lilys who were spinning around him.

"You stood up too fast and passed out" Lily told him.

"Oh, right" he said as the memory came back to him.

Kyle closed his eyes, the room and everything in it was still spinning and it was starting to make him sick.

"Anything I can get you?" Lily asked sympathetically.

"You could stop spinning" Kyle said reopening his eyes, then asked seriously "and tell me why you didn't tell me that the guy who shot me had escaped from prison"

Lily took a moment to think before she answered.

"Well, truthfully I didn't know how you would react, whether you would freak out or not because you have a tendency to uhhh...not listen to reason" she said choosing her words carefully.

"You still should have told me" Kyle said still concentrating hard on trying to make everything in the room stay still, and now slightly offended.

"Yeah I know, I should have told you" Lily said with a sigh, "I just...didn't want you to have to worry about anything else I mean you've been though a lot lately"

Kyle knew that Lily was just doing was she thought was best, and he couldn't help but feel that in some why he would have rather not known.

"Do you forgive me?" Lily asked sitting down next to him and placing her hand over Kyle's then looking at him pleadingly.

Kyle looked down at her hand and smiled as everything finally stopped spinning and came into focus.

"Yeah I guess so" he said as he took her hand in his then looked up at her, and she smiled back.


	21. chapter 21

"I'm back" Lily said as she opened her front door.

"Kyle?" Lily called his name, looking around the living room but not seeing him anywhere.

"Hey, how come you never told me, you were once a cheerleader?" came Kyle's voice from her bedroom.

"What? Kyle!" Lily yelled dropping her bag and keys on the couch as she rushed to her room and she found Kyle laying on her bed looking though one of her old photo albums.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lily asked walking over and attempting to grab the album away.

"I found this under your bed" Kyle said with a cough while moving it out of Lily's reach.

"And what do you think you were doing under my bed?" Lily questioned giving up trying to get the album back and sitting down next to Kyle.

"...Nothing...where did you go anyways?" he asked trying to change the subject, "all I know is that I fell asleep and when I woke up you were gone"

"I had to go make rounds at St. Mike's then I stopped by the drugstore and rented some movies since that's pretty much the only thing that you can really do" she said, "Speaking of which how are you feeling?"

"Better, although I think I still have a fever" Kyle told her.

"Yeah you do" Lily said feeling his forehead, "let me get you an aspirin"

"Hey wait" Kyle said as Lily started to leave, "what other embarrassing things did you do while you were in high school" and Kyle turned another page in the photo album.

"Kyle McCarty you give me that!" Lily said grabbing the album out of his hands and taking it out of her room as she left.

"So what do you want to watch?" Lily asked as she returned with a bag of movies, a glass of water and two aspirin. "I got Dracula, Frankenstein, and The Exorcist" she said going through the movies and handing the aspirin and glass to Kyle.

"You're really going for a scary movie theme here aren't you?" Kyle asked with a smile, swallowing the aspirin.

"Yup, sure am" Lily responded, "So which one"

"Surprise me" Kyle told her.

"Okay, in that case let's go with Frankenstein" she said as she popped the movie in her VCR, and cuddled next to Kyle on her bed.

"A classic" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and the movie began.


	22. chapter 22

Lily sat quietly running her hand through Kyle's hair. He had long ago fallen asleep and the movie had ended leaving the TV a glowing blue screen. The sun was starting to set casting a reddish pink shadow through the window and onto the wall. And Lily would have been very content and happy to just sit there with Kyle and she would have had she not just of heard a loud knock at her front door. She very much wanted to ignore who ever it was and would have if they weren't so persistent and kept knocking.

Kyle must have heard them also for he slowly opened his eyes but only for a moment.

"Ummmm whatever it is make Lloyd do it and leave me alone Lily" Kyle mumbled and turned his head the other way.

That caused a small giggle from Lily along with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh Kyle why don't you wake up and I'll go see who's at the door" Lily said sliding out of bed and walking out of her room.

When she reached the front door she looked out of the peep hole to see a strange young man in a suite standing there.

She opened the door and with a confused look on her face asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm detective Roberts" he said taking out his badge and showing it to Lily, "is there a Kyle McCarty here?" he asked.

"Ah...Yeah" she stuttered, "come in, I'll get him" and she closed the door as the detective came inside the apartment.

"Kyle" Lily said as she walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her, "Hey Kyle"

"Yeah?" he said tiredly, turning over to face her.

"There's a detective here to see you"

"What?" he said sitting up.

"I don't know why he's here but he asked for you and is waiting in the next room" she told him.

"Well then I guess I should go see what he wants" he said still really confused, and he stood up but swayed a little as he did so.

"You okay?" she asked, and was quick to grab onto his shoulder and helped him find his balance.

"Yeah still a little dizzy though" he said, but ignored it and walked out the door.

"Are you Kyle McCarty?" Detective Roberts asked when Kyle and Lily entered the room.

"Yeah..." Kyle said sitting down in a chair afraid that the dizziness might overcome him.

"I'm Detective Roberts, and I'm afraid I've got some bad news" he said sitting down on the couch facing Kyle. "I'm sure that you've heard by now that the man who shot you escaped from jail" he paused and Kyle nodded, "well we have good reason to believe that he may come after you"

"What?" Kyle asked "why?"

"You see It's because of you that he's facing attempted murder charges, and all the people that he talked to while he was in jail say that he's really mad at you and blames you" he told him.

This was a lot for Kyle to take in; the same person who shot him is now out to kill him.

"And so... what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"Well there isn't really much that we can do, I just thought that you had a right to know. We are though, going to make sure that there is always a police man patrolling your block..." he paused.

"How did you find out that Kyle was staying here?" Lily asked; Kyle was still a little shocked by all the news.

"I asked his family" he said to Lily then turned to Kyle, "and I guess since your staying here we'll have the police paroling this block, and if you need me here's my number because I've really got to be going so call me if you need to"

Lily showed detective Roberts out, then walked back over to Kyle who was deep in thought, and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"You alright?" Lily asked really concerned, she was actually really afraid herself but she was trying her hardest to hide it for Kyle's sake.

"There's a guy out there who wants to kill me all because he shot me, so no not really" he said, and Lily didn't really know what to say back.

"Well what ever happens just know that I'll always be here for you Kyle" Lily told him sincerely and gave him a hug.

"Thanks" Kyle said and hugged her back.


	23. chapter 23

Kyle was in a black void, the only emotion going through his head at that moment was terror and the only action that he could manage to make was to run. But the strange thing was he had no idea why. No idea why he was so frightened or why he was running but not seeming to get anywhere but deeper and deeper into his dark prison.

Then gradually the sound of footsteps reached his ears, they were quiet at first but with each passing minute grew louder. Kyle was panting now, trying his hardest to get away from the person that he knew was behind him and he closed his eyes to block out the image that was immediately forced into his mind.

When he reopened them there was another image waiting for him far off in the distance. It was a very concerned looking Lily; she was trying to tell Kyle something but the only thing that he could hear was the beating of his own heart and the threatening footsteps following him. And the image only seemed to get further and further away the closer that he got to it.

Then suddenly without warning Kyle stumbled and the trip to the ground seemed to take forever. He hit the floor face first with a groan and he heard the footsteps stop, then a little click right above his head. Kyle knew what was there and what was coming, the last thing he wanted to do at that moment was to turn and face but he didn't seem to have a choice in the matter as he suddenly rolled over to come face to face with the barrel of a gun.

And a loud bang rang out through his mind along with a cry for Lily.

Kyle sat bolt straight up in Lily's bed still screaming her name to find himself looking straight into her eyes. They stayed that way for awhile gazing into each others eyes, both too shocked to do anything, Kyle still panting heavily and sweating. And he winced when he felt a stab of pain in his side as he realized that his wound still hadn't healed completely yet.

"...Lily..." Kyle said between breaths.

"Kyle are you alright? You were having a fever induced nightmare but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake you" Lily asked feeling extremely worried for him.

"Yeah..." Kyle said his breathing starting to become more normal, "just tired" was all his still feverish mind could manage to say.

Lily knew something thing was wrong, and she also knew what that something was. And it made her heart ache knowing that there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Here drink this" she told Kyle handing him a glass of water, that he eagerly drank.

"Thanks" he said tiredly handing her back the glass.

"Now get some sleep it's only two in the morning" Lily said gently pushing him back down placing the covers over him as he started to shiver and Kyle fell asleep almost instantly.

'It's going to be a long night' Lily thought sadly and lightly set a cool, wet washcloth on Kyle's warm forehead.


	24. chapter 24

Kyle woke with what seemed to be one of the worst headaches in his life. The only thing he wanted to do was go back to blissful sleep but he was wide awake and nothing he did could change that.

When Kyle finally opened his eyes he immediately wished that he hadn't as the bright light stung and only seemed to worsen the pounding in his head. Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost one in the afternoon and Lily was still asleep. But he decided to let her sleep, he knew that she had spent the entire night with him trying to keep his fever down, and he was grateful. After his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he slowing made his way up, out of the bedroom and to the bathroom figuring that he might feel better after a shower.

Lily awoke to the sound of running water and just figured it was Kyle. Checking the clock she realized that she had half a shift today. She felt bad about leaving Kyle all alone and was tempted to call in sick that day but she knew better than anyone how much she was needed at St. Mike's and left Kyle a note on the table before leaving.

Kyle did feel a little better when he got out of the shower, and after changing into some clean cloths he went to look for Lily. Once he found her note Kyle was disappointed that he would be left home alone, and after recent events he was a little afraid, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

"I hate this" Kyle mumbled to himself as he fell onto the couch.

These past two weeks in general had been pretty terrible for him; there was the getting shot, being a patient in his own hospital, ripping his stitches open, and then getting sick, even thou he had slept through most of it. But one thing remained the constant good thing that came of all this: Lily. She had finally told him how she really felt and stayed with him through this whole mess, even taken care of him…

* * *

"Kyle, I'm back… Kyle?"

"In the kitchen"

"And what would you be doing in the kitchen?" Lily asked confused, she had expected to find him asleep on the couch like last time but was surprised to see him standing there waiting for her with the table nicely set.

"I was trying to thank you"

"Please dear god don't tell me you cooked, because I've heard rumors that a certain Dr. McCarty can't cook to save his life"

"And you should believe every one which is why…" he moved his had to show her what he was hiding behind his back "I ordered Chinese"

Lily smiled walking up to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "did you forget that I'm still sick?"

"No, but it was worth the risk"


	25. chapter 25

A/N: Alrightly guys this is the new and revised and not to mention complete version of accidents happen. I completely changed chap 6 and the end of chap 24 then added chap 25, 26, and 27 to finish the whole thing off. So if you have already read up to here and don't feel like going back to read the whole thing that's all right but you might want to at least go back and read chapter 24.

And so on to the (omg I can't believe I'm saying this) NEW chap-

"So how would you feel about getting out of here?" Lily asked once they finished dinner.

"Do my ears deceive me, is Dr. Reddicker actually going to let me out of the cage I've been stuck in for the past 2 days?"

"Well you're fevers gone down and I figured that a drive to the nearest ice cream shop wouldn't be too strenuous for you" Lily couldn't help but smile at the happy look on Kyle's face.

"Then I say lets go" he responded eagerly.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you can actually eat that much chocolate" Kyle said in awe as he stared at Lily's double chocolate hot fudge sundae.

"Hey, I will be the first to admit that I'm a chocoholic" she said with a smile

"Admitting it is the first step" Kyle told her and took another sip of his strawberry milkshake.

"I think that's the third time that cars past us" Lily stated following an old rust covered green van with her eyes.

They were sitting outside of the ice cream place at one of the round tables. There were many cars on the street they were facing even thou it was getting dark.

"How can you even be sure it's the same car?"

"It's the same rusty green with the right headlight out" she said pointing at it.

"You pay way too much attention to those things"

"Hey, it's not my fault guys aren't observant"

Kyle just glared at her, "its getting dark you know"

"Yeah I guess your right"

The two reluctantly got up and after throwing away their trash, got in the car and headed back to Lily's.


	26. chapter 26

"Why are they following us?"

"Why is who following us?"

Lily sighed in aggravation, "the green van with one headlight"

Kyle turned around to look but it was too dark to see who was in the driver's seat.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence" Kyle said reassuringly, but after they had gone a few blocks and the car was still following them he began to doubt himself.

"Do you still think it's a coincidence?" Lily asked stopping the car at a deserted red light and the van pulled up next to them.

"Maybe not", he said looking over at it and his breath was taken away, "Oh my god"

"What?" she looked over at the van and gasped when she saw the face that she was sure neither Kyle nor herself would ever forget.

There pointing a gun at them was the same man who had shot Kyle 2 weeks previously in the lobby of St. Mikes. Lily, not caring about the light anymore sped away closely followed by the green van, who fired a few shots at them

"How the hell did he find us?" Lily asked and looked over to Kyle who was by now a ghostly shade of white.

"I have no idea but what ever you do don't stop"

Lily had no intention of stopping; she kept turning different corners to try and lose the man to no avail.

"Do you have your cell phone on you?" Lily asked accelerating the car once she got on a long disserted road.

"Way ahead of you" Kyle said taking out his phone and dialing 911.

The van behind them suddenly sped up and rammed the bumper of their car, jolting them forward and Lily sped up even more.

"Shit!" Kyle yelled at the moment the operator came on the phone and he tried to explain the situation as calmly as he was able.

He was almost finished when he was distracted by the "DEAD END" sine they passed.

"Shit! Lily it's a dead end!" he yelled and Lily slammed on the breaks but it wasn't enough time for either Lily's car or the car behind them to stop.

Time seemed to slow down for Kyle and Lily as their car ran over the dead end sine in front of them and then smashed into a tree, the van behind them swerved trying to stop but the drivers side rammed into the end of Lily's small car.

The sound of faraway approaching sirens was the last thing any of them remember hearing.


	27. chapter 27

A/N: So this is it, the last chapter. And after almost 2 years and 27 chapters I'd say it's about time wouldn't you? I just want to say thank you to everyone who read and to everyone who reviewed you all mean a whole lot to me, thanks.

Now I know I haven't been the best when it comes to making long chaps so I thought that since this is that last one I'd make it extra long :p

And so… Chapter 27

**Beep…Beep**

**Beep…Beep**

There was that familiar fuzzy haze surrounding Kyle again, and an all-too-familiar sense of disorientation that seemed to always come along when he was woken up by the beeping of a heart monitor.

"You know what? I've come to the conclusion that you sleep way too much"

Kyle moaned and cracked open an eye and was horrified to see the white tiles above him that he knew could only belong in one place, St. Mikes. He looked to his right and found Lily lying in the next hospital bed staring at him with a smile.

"And do you know what? I'd have to agree with you on that with the addition of one thing, I've woken to these same damn ceiling tiles way too often." Kyle tried to gesture to said tiles but was unable to because of a. the IVs in his arms and b. the splint on his left wrist, "wow is this it? We crash into a tree and all I get is a sprained wrist?" he said staring amazedly at the splint.

"That, a few minor scrapes and bruises and a bump on the head is it for you" Lily said flipping through a file.

"How about you?"

"Me? Oh I just have I nice little concussion and a dislocated shoulder but that's about it"

Kyle cringed knowing that he had gotten off pretty good in comparison when he saw the sling on her right arm, "How about our trigger happy friend, what happened to him?"

"Well, Mr. trigger happy wasn't wearing a seat belt and his car didn't have air bags so he's currently up on the third floor"

"The third floor… you mean he's in a coma?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, in with all the other criminals surrounded heavily by well armed guards with the police ready to him questions him _if_ he ever wakes up"

"Wow so that's it huh? We don't have to ever worry about him again"

"Seems like it" Lily said closing the folder.

There was a moment of silence between them as both doctors reflected on what had happened in just the past few hours.

"Hey, whose is that?" Kyle asked gesturing to the folder she still held in her hand when the silence was starting to get to him.

"Yours"

"Mine?"

"That's what I said"

"Well then who's my doctor now that it can't be you?" Kyle asked amused.

"The same one as me and trust me when I tell you that you're not going to like it" She told him as she half handed half tossed the folder to him.

"Oh my god please tell this is wrong" Kyle looked terrified "There is no way in hell that I'm letting Lloyd be my doctor, have you seen anyone and I mean anyone that we could trade with?"

"I only woke up about 15 minutes before you did, which was only enough time to snag our charts and bug the nurses about what happened with Mr. trigger happy"

"We are now officially in hell" Kyle said desperately at the same time that Lloyd just happened to walk in, "please just let the nightmare end"

"Aww come on man this isn't that bad I get to be my coworkers' doctor how awesome is that?"

"Not that awesome when one of them happens to be your boss" Lily said as both she and Kyle glared at Lloyd.

"Ok…" Lloyd said slowly backing away towards the door when Mike walked in.

"Oh thank god, Mike switch Lloyd patients" Lily said but when neither of them went to do anything she added a forceful "Now!" and they did as told and Lloyd retreated out of the room.

"Dang, you both are really lucky" Mike said looking over their charts.

"If by lucky you mean us both ending up back here as patients, then sure we're lucky" Kyle said, his usual sarcasm in place.

"Right, why don't I just send in your family then" Mike did not want to be the next victim of Kyle's and Lily's wrath.

"What? Why'd you call them?" Kyle asked; he really didn't what to deal with them right now.

"Kyle, we didn't call anybody they saw the news" and with that Mike left as quickly as possible.

Lily sighed, "I just want to get out of here as soon as possible"

"Now you know how I felt. Do you know how long we're stuck here?"

"It says on the chart overnight observation"

Kyle groaned he could here his aunt's voice from down the hall and knew that it was going to be a long night.

"Oh my god Kyle what happened?" Maxine exclaimed bursting into the room.

'Here we go' Kyle thought closing his eyes.

"Dr. Reddicker?" that would be Amy "You were also in the accident?"

"Of course she was honey" Maxine answered before Lily could even open her mouth, "it said so on the news"

"It did?"

"Yes dear it did, now Kyle would you please tell me what happened"

One long explanation latter Lily and Kyle were left alone in the dark hospital room.

"So where do we go from here?" Lily asked staring straight up at the ceiling.

"Well home's usually a good option"

"Yes, but what do you mean by home, back to your apartment with Dona?"

Oh so this was _that_ conversation.

"Lily" Kyle started out slowly, "I know you have issues getting involved in a relationsh-"

"No, Kyle it's not that" Lily cut him off hurriedly standing up and walking over too him. She sat on his bed and looked him directly in the eyes, "I love you Kyle, but I've had bad experiences with men in the past and-"

Kyle placed his fingers over her mouth; "Lily, I love you" he leaned up and kissed her deeply for an instant then pulled apart, "Now please, don't make me go back to living with Dona"

Lily couldn't resist his pleading smile; she bent down and kissed him again, "You know I could never do that to you" she smiled back at him, "now scoot over"

Kyle did as told and Lily lay down and snuggled next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her as he mumbled one last "I love you"

"I love you too" she mumbled into his chest and they both feel asleep for once with no other thoughts in their heads except each other.

End


End file.
